fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ochtenddauws Teken: Hoofdstuk 7
Vonkspikkel? Heeft hij mijn moeder commandant gemaakt?' Ze was niet de enige die verbaasd was en vele katten schreeuwden het uit dat ze het er niet mee eens waren. ‘Wat? Maar ze heeft niet eens één volledige leerling gehad!’ riep Zwartklauw. Roodgloed knikte. ‘Het zou oneerlijk zijn als ze nu commandant wordt! We hebben zoveel andere mogelijkheden! Waarom per se zij?’ Ochtendkit keek afwachtend naar haar vader. Zou hij voor haar opkomen? ''Maar Leeuwenmaan bleef stil en ze kon verdriet bespeuren in zijn ogen. Hij verwachtte natuurlijk dat hij commandant zou worden en nu is zijn partner commandant. Maar toch vond Ochtendkit het zieliger voor haar moeder. ''Een commandantceremonie hoort niet zo te zijn. We moeten voor haar juichen, zoals de WindClan bij Vederstorm deed! Vonkspikkel keek angstig om haar heen en trok zich langzaam terug. ‘A-Als niemand wil dat ik commandant word, dan hoeft het ook niet hoor. Kies maar iemand anders, Roodster.’ Voor heel leek het alsof de Clanleider twijfelde, maar toen verstrakte zijn blik. ‘Nee, jullie moeten het maar accepteren!’ Spikkelbloem stapte uit de kraamkamer, gevolgd door twee kleine schilpadpoesjes. ‘Inderdaad!’ riep ze boos. ‘Ik was Vonkspikkels leerling, en ze was een uitstekende mentor. Bijna even goed als Vossenklaver, en zij had al vele leerlingen gehad! Moet je nagaan hoeveel meer Vonkspikkel nog zou kunnen bereiken! Ze heeft gevochten terwijl ze een kit had die ze had moeten beschermen. Ze offerde zich op voor haar Clan, zodat we konden winnen. En hoe werd ze beloond? Door haar kit weg te nemen! En nu heeft ze die terug en zijn jullie gewoon te jaloers om blij voor haar te zijn!’ Gaaienveer knikte. ‘Ze heeft vandaag mijn leven gered, terwijl ze ook terug naar het kamp kon gaan om eerst haar dochter in veiligheid te brengen! Als ze zoveel over heeft voor haar Clan, dan moet ze wel commandant worden. Ik zou niet trotser kunnen zijn op een leerling van me.’ Het was even stil. Niemand had verwacht dat Gaaienveer van alle katten een voorstander zou zijn. Hij is zelf ''zo ambitieus en heeft meestal overal bezwaar tegen! Maar Vonkspikkel is wel zijn leerling geweest, en zij heeft zijn leven gered. Mijn moeder is gewoon een held! Toen stapte Leeuwenmaan ook naar voren. ‘Vonkspikkel is de dapperste kat die ik ken. Elk gevecht zou ze haar leven geven voor een Clangenoot. Ze zou alles eerst met woorden proberen op te lossen, maar als het gevecht daar is, heeft ze geen genade. Dat heeft ze in dit gevecht wel getoond. Het zou een eer moeten zijn ''voor ons allemaal om haar te mogen dienen als krijger!’ Ochtendkits hart maakte en sprongetje. Ze was zo trots op haar moeder. Ik heb zoveel geluk dat ik haar dochter mag zijn! ‘Vonkspikkel! Vonkspikkel!’ riep ze enthousiast uit. Gaaienveer, Leeuwenmaan, Spikkelbloem, Musvleugel en Stekelpoot riepen met haar mee en even later volgde de rest ook. Toen het gejoel langzaam verdween, schraapte Roodster zijn keel. ‘Dan is het besloten. Vonkspikkel blijft commandant.’ Musvleugel drukte zich dicht tegen haar vriendin aan. ‘Gefeliciteerd!’ mauwde ze enthousiast. Vonkspikkel knipperde dankbaar met haar ogen en Ochtendkit sprong naar haar toe. ‘Dit is zo cool! Mijn moeder is commandant!’ De rood gespikkelde poes glimlachte en gaf haar dochter een lik. ‘Ik denk dat ik dat inderdaad ben. Het voelt alleen nog niet zo.’ Leeuwenmaan streelde met zijn staart over haar ruggengraat. ‘Iedereen moet gewoon nog even wennen. Je komt er vanzelf wel in! Je zult het fantastisch doen!’ Ze keek onzeker naar haar partner. ‘Vind je het echt niet erg?’ Leeuwenmaan haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Ik vind het natuurlijk erg jammer dat ik niet ben gekozen, maar ik gun het jou ook van harte! Je bent echt niet minder dan ik of welke krijger in de DonderClan dan ook hoor.’ Daarna stroomden de felicitaties van anderen binnen en werd Ochtendkit alleen achtergelaten. Roodster trippelde naar haar toe. ‘Kan je even meekomen naar mijn hol, Ochtendkit?’ vroeg hij kalmpjes. Ochtendkit wierp nog een laatste blik op de rest van de Clan die vrolijk rondom Vonkspikkel stond en knikte toen. De rode kater leidde haar naar zijn hol en vertelde haar toen dat ze moest gaan zitten. Haar vacht prikte van ongemakkelijkheid. Ze vond het helemaal niks dat ze hier alleen zat met de leider. Als het nou goed nieuws was geweest, dan was het een ander verhaal, maar ze voelde de bui al hangen en het beloofde niet veel goeds. ‘Misschien dacht je dat je geen straf zou krijgen, omdat ik dat niet tijdens de Clanvergadering heb gezegd, maar ik ben wel boos op je, Ochtendkit. Je hebt je hele Clan in gevaar gebracht door weg te lopen van het kamp!’ Ochtendkit schuifelde op haar poten. ‘Maar dat kwam alleen maar omdat ik bezorgd was om mijn moeder! Moederkatten zouden niet moeten vechten in een strijd! Wat als ze was doodgegaan?’ Roodster snoof. ‘Dan had Musvleugel altijd nog voor je kunnen zorgen.’ Ochtendkits haren schoten overeind. ‘Alsof u liever door een andere moeder zou verzorgd worden dan door uw eigen! Musvleugel is aardig, maar ik wil gewoon dat mijn moeder blijft leven!’ ‘We hadden haar nodig in de strijd, we deden het in belang van de Clan! Zou jij willen dat er nog meer katten dood waren gegaan in dat gevecht? Puur omdat jij zo nodig wilde dat je moeder bleef leven?’ Ochtendkit gromde. ‘Het is toch normaal dat ik wil dat mijn moeder blijft leven!’ Roodster staarde haar boos aan. ‘Dan had je hat alsnog op een andere manier moeten aanpakken! Als ik een beslissing maak, moet je dat gewoon accepteren! Iedereen is bezorgd om zijn familie, maar soms kan het niet anders en daar moet je mee leren leven!’ Ochtendkit zei niks en keek alleen maar boos naar haar leider. ‘Je moet je verantwoordelijker gaan gedragen als je ooit krijger wil worden, Ochtendkit, en dat opvliegende gedrag van je moet al helemaal weggaan! Zo maak je echt geen vrienden hoor.’ Ze zwiepte boos met haar staart maar bleef stil, ze wilde het niet nog erger maken dan dat het al was. ‘Als straf zal je een maan later leerling gemaakt worden,’ vervolgde de leider, ‘Misschien dat je dan een beetje leert wat respect voor je leider is!’ Ochtendkit sprong op haar poten. ‘''Wat''?! Dat is zo oneerlijk! Dat kunt u niet maken!’ Tranen prikte in haar ogen. Waarom deed Roodster zo stom? Het is toch normaal dat ik bezorgd ben om iemand! Dat ik mijn moeder achternaging was toch niet zo slecht? Ik bedoelde het goed! ‘Dit is niet zo’n goed begin, Ochtendkit,’ miauwde Roodster waarschuwend. Ochtendkit schonk haar leider een woedende blik. ‘Loop toch lekker naar het Duistere Woud!’ riep ze uit en daarna stormde ze het hol uit en rende naar het kamp. Enkele katten keken verbaasd op na Ochtendkits schreeuw en Leeuwenmaan wilde naar haar toe lopen, maar ze rende hem voorbij. ‘Laat me met rust!’ snauwde ze. ‘Ochtendkit, wat is er gebeurt?’ vroeg Stekelpoot, die net naar de kampuitgang ging. Maar ze zei niks terug en rende het kamp uit. Ze sprintte door het woud heen. Ik haat Roodster! Ik haat hem! Hij is de stomste leider ooit! Ik zou blij zijn als hij dood was! ''Ze herinnerde zich dat Snelster en Witpels ook twee katten waren die ze dood had gewenst, en dat was ook echt gebeurd. ''Dan krijgt Roodster hopelijk ook snel wat hij verdient! Ze trippelde langs een redelijk diep stroompje en telkens als een kiezel zag, schopte ze hem in het water. Nog een maan in de kraamkamer! Wat verschrikkelijk! En die twee nieuwelingen weten waarschijnlijk nog niet eens wat leuke spelletjes zijn! Uitgeput ging ze naast het wat liggen. Ze was verbaasd dat het nog niet bevroren was, maar dat kwam waarschijnlijk doordat het zo snel en hard stroomde en het was erg diep. Ze snikte en begroef haar snuit in haar vacht. Het was ijskoud buiten in de sneeuw, maar dat ze liever dan het kamp, waar iedereen waarschijnlijk vrolijk en blij was, op een paar na dan die het niet eens waren met Roodsters beslissing om Vonkspikkel tot commandant te benoemen. En zo zonk ze langzaam in een diepe slaap. ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Na een tijdje werd ze weer wakker. Ze rilde en schudde een paar sneeuwvlokken uit haar vacht. Een waterrat trippelde voor haar langs en ze bleef doodstil staan. Dit is mijn kans om te bewijzen dat ik goed genoeg ben om een leerling te worden! Ik zal Roodster eens wat laten zien! ''Ze zakte in een jachthouding, die Leeuwenmaan haar een keer had laten zien. Haar staart slingerde hoog in de lucht, maar daar dacht ze niet aan en ze sloop langzaam naar het beestje toe. Precies op het moment dat het dier in het water wilde springen, besprong ze hem, maar de waterrat was sneller. Zonder na te denken sprong ze hem achterna, maar hij was al weg. Ze spartelde wild heen en weer. Ik kan niet zwemmen! ‘Help!’ Water -heel veel water- vulde haar longen. ''Ik ga verdrinken! SterrenClan, help me! Waarom moet ik zo erg gestraft worden? ‘Ochtendkit?’ Het was Leeuwenmaan die haar naam riep. ‘P-ap! Help!’ Ze hoestte het water uit haar keel, maar er kwam weer nieuw water voor in de plaats. ‘Ik ben hier!’ Ze voelde hoe haar poten het langzaam vermoeid raakten en het op begonnen te geven. Ze dook kopje onder en sloot haar ogen. Misschien is het ook wel beter zo en verdien ik het. Ze schonk geen aandacht meer aan de kou die bezit van haar had genomen en liet zichzelf met de stroming mee stromen. Toen opeens voelde ze tanden in haar nekvel en werd ze op het land gegooid. Ze kuchte het water uit haar longen en bleef daar een hele lange tijd mee doorgaan. Leeuwenmaan stond bezorgd over haar heen gebogen. ‘Gaat het, Ochtendkit? Ik zal je meteen naar Fretneus brengen! Dadelijk raak je nog onderkoelt!’ Hij pakte haar op en begon te rennen, maar Ochtendkit kreeg nauwelijks nog wat mee. Haar ogen waren halfgesloten en ze raakte langzaam haar bewustzijn klaar. ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Toen ze in het kamp waren, rende Leeuwenmaan meteen naar het medicijnhol toe. Hij legde Ochtendkit zachtjes op de grond en ze begon weer wat te zien, al was het nog steeds erg wazig. ‘Fretneus! Ochtendkit is in een beek gevallen! Ze is bijna verdronken!’ Vonkspikkel rende het hol in. ‘Wat?! Oh, Ochtendkit! Gaat het met je?’ Fretneus verscheen achter een stapel kruiden en trippelde vlug naar hun toe. ‘In deze tijd van het jaar is het nog veel gevaarlijker om in het water te gaan. Er is een reden waarom de SterrenClan de meeste rivieren bevriest in Bladkaal! Ze willen niet dat RivierClankatten, of katten van andere Clans die toevallig zwemmen, onderkoelt raken! Hou haar goed warm,’ beval ze Ochtendkits ouders. Leeuwenmaan en Vonkspikkel drukte zich dicht tegen Ochtendkit aan. Twee hartslagen later kwam Fretneus aangelopen met drie papaverzaadjes. ‘Zoveel?’ vroeg Vonkspikkel verontwaardigd. De medicijnkat knikte. ‘Jullie twee moeten er ook eentje nemen. Ochtendkit voor de schok, en jullie twee zodat jullie dadelijk kunnen slapen in plaats van wakker liggen door jullie bezorgdheid.’ Leeuwenmaan haalde zijn schouders op en likte het zaadje op en Vonkspikkel volgde hem. Ochtendkit had geen papaverzaadje meer nodig en was allang in slaap gedommeld. ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ ‘Fretneus! Kom snel! Er is iets mis met Ochtendkit!’ riep Vonkspikkel. Ochtendkit opende verschrikte haar ogen. ‘Maar ik voel me prima!’ protesteerde ze. Ze had in manen niet zo lekker geslapen en had het voor het eerst weer lekker warm gehad. ‘H-Haar vacht!’ stamelde Vonkspikkel. Leeuwenmaan rekte zich naast hun gapend uit. En snuffelde aan haar vacht. ‘Het is volgens mij gewoon water hoor, dan hoef ik gelukkig niet helemaal naar het stroompje te lopen om wat te drinken!’ snorde de kater geamuseerd. Maar Vonkspikkel hield zijn tong tegen toen hij net Ochtendkit wilde likken. ‘Wie weet is het gevaarlijk!’ Leeuwenmaan lachte. ‘Dat zal heus wel meevallen. Maak je niet zo druk! Onze dochter is gewoon weer veilig, je zal haar niet nog een keer verliezen.’ Vonkspikkels ogen bewolkte. ‘Dat weet je niet zeker,’ fluisterde ze. Ochtendkit keek naar haar moeder. ‘Echt, mam, ik zal niet meer weglopen. Beloofd!’ Fretneus stond op uit haar neus en toen ze Ochtendkit zag, stond ze verstard stil. ‘Fretneus, gaat het?’ vroeg Leeuwenmaan. De medicijnkat knikte langzaam en trippelde langzaam naar Ochtendkit toe. ‘Je vacht lijkt net van gras te zijn! Er hangen overal dauwdruppels aan je haren!’ Ochtendkit keek naar haar vacht. De oude poes had gelijk. Haar vacht was gewikkeld in water! ‘Wat betekent dit?’ vroeg Vonkspikkel ongerust. Fretneus knipperde een paar keer met haar ogen. ‘Dat ze gewikkeld is in water,’ mompelde ze toen, meer in haarzelf dan tegen Vonkspikkel. Leeuwenmaan begon het water van Ochtendkits vacht te likken. ‘Zie je wel. Niks aan de hand. Ga jij nou maar gauw de patrouilles opstellen!’ Vonkspikkel sprong op haar poten. ‘Dat ben ik helemaal vergeten! Wat zal iedereen wel niet van me denken?’ Ochtendkit drukte zich tegen haar aan. ‘Geen zorgen, mam, iedereen zal wel begrijpen dat je een beetje afgeleid was en dit is pas je eerste dag! Je zal het vast uitstekend doen!’ Vonkspikkel gaf haar dochter een vlugge lik. ‘Dankjewel, lieverd.’ En daarna rende ze snel het hol uit. Ochtendkit wendde zich weer tot Fretneus en begon zich ongemakkelijk te voelen doordat de medicijnkat zo dichtbij haar stond. ‘Ik had echt verwacht dat ze iemand anders zouden uitkiezen,’ mompelde Fretneus. ‘Waarom zouden ze nou weer haar van alle katten moeten kiezen?’ Leeuwenmaan stond op. ‘Ik zal eens kijken in welke patrouille ik word ingedeeld!’ Ochtendkit knikte en nam afscheid van haar vader. En nu ben ik alleen met Fretneus … niet het beste begin van de dag. ‘Dus mag ik gaan?’ Fretneus schudde haar hoofd. ‘Ik denk dat we even moeten praten, Ochtendkit.’ Ze keek verbaasd naar de poes. Moet ik met haar ook al praten? ‘Waarover?’ Fretneus knipperde niet toen ze haar aankeek. ‘Ik denk dat je voorbestemd ben om medicijnkat te worden.’ Categorie:Lotsbestemming Categorie:Lotsbestemming: hoofdstukken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal